Insanity
by sazyanaita
Summary: Menapak, dapat disentuh, dan punya bayangan. Sebutkan bagian mana dari tiga hal itu yang tidak nyata. NetherXfemIndo. Human name. AU.


Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Human name © siapapun yang pertama kali menggunakannya

Lars Anderson aka. Netherland

Nesia Raya aka. Indonesia

Laura Anderson aka. Belgium

Insanity © tasyatazzu

.

.

Warning: AU, twist plot.

.

.

I N S A N I T Y

.

.

_Bumi berputar. Cepat. Tanah membentuk spiral. Tersedot. _

_Aku…_

_._

…_masuk ke dalam tanah._

_._

_._

Lars mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali. Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk dari jendela, menerjang celah yang dibuat oleh iris hijaunya. Ia mengerang dan berguling ke samping.

Seorang gadis berbaring si sampingnya.

"Halo."

"WA—

BRAK!

Lars tidak sempat menyelesaikan keterkejutannya ketika ia terlambat menyadari bahwa tempat tidurnya tidak sebesar yang ia pikirkan. Ucapkan selamat pada tulang ekornya yang berhasil menghantam lantai dengan telak.

"Aaaw," ringisnya. Air mata muncul di sudut mata. Oh, ia tidak menangis. Seorang pria sehat tidak akan pernah menangis. Bunyi derit tempat tidur mengalihkannya. Si tamu tak diundang tersenyum di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Hihihi. Selamat pagi, Lars," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi rapi. Mata coklat gelap dan rambut ikal hitam pendek berantakan membingkai wajahnya.

"Siapa?"

Lawan bicaranya menaikkan alis, seolah menangkap sinyal bingung. Tersenyum simpul.

"Nesia Raya."

"Dan, Nesia, jelaskan kenapa kau bisa ada di rumahku."

"Kau tidak memperkenalkan diri?"

"…."

"Hem?"

"Lars Anderson."

"Halo, Lars."

"Jadi, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Nesia turun dari tempat tidur dan duduk di samping Lars. Kilat di mata coklatnya menimbulkan percik api di dada Lars. Rindu menjalar.

"Karena, aku tidak nyata."

.

.

_Terhimpit gravitasi Gelap. Sepi. Dingin. Sesak._

_Mungkin aku mati._

_._

_Mungkin juga tidak._

_._

_._

Hampir saja Lars menenggelamkan diri di dalam bathtub. Oke, dia SUDAH menenggelamkan dirinya. Paru-parunya terbakar, meminta udara. Jari-jarinya membiru. Tubuhnya lemas.

Kalau saja Nesia tidak buru-buru menyelamatkannya.

Oh, maksudnya, mengembalikannya ke dunia mimpi ini. Bayangkan seorang wanita yang tidak kau kenal, muncul satu hari di sampingmu ketika kau bangun, dan bilang bahwa ia tidak nyata padahal jelas-jelas ia…

menapak,

dapat disentuh,

dan punya bayangan.

Sebutkan bagian mana dari tiga hal tersebut yang _tidak nyata_.

"Kamu bisa mati!" sergahnya. Kesal. Marah. Lars mengerang.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Lars setengah membentak.

"Nesia Raya, Lars Anderson! Perlu kujawab berapa kali lagi?" jawab Nesia kesal.

"Dan kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini? Dan jawab dengan logis!"

Nesia menghela napas. Beginilah pria. Logika. Terlalu banyak menggunakan otak dan kau segaris menuju gila. "Oke. Kalau kujawab kemaren kau mabuk, lalu aku membawamu pulang, dan kita tidak tidur satu kasur karena aku tidur di sofa, kau puas?"

Lars mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali.

Nesia menggelengkan kepala dan mengerang kesal. "Jangan pasang tampang tolol begitu, Lars!"

.

.

_Imaji. Mimpi. Realita. Semua melebur. Satu._

_Mana yang benar?_

.

_Kalau memang ada yang benar._

.

.

Matahari terik menyinari kota. Lalu-lalang orang dan kendaraan semrawut memusingkan. Lars menatap kosong, tidak terlalu peduli namun tetap memperhatikan. Di sampingnya, Nesia menyuap satu potong besar kue ke mulut kecilnya.

"Hihat ngama?"

Satu kerut muncul di dahi Lars.

"Hah?"

"Li hat a pa?" Nesia mengeja pertanyaannya sebelum memasukkan satu potongan nanas yang menghiasi kue ke mulutnya.

….

_Nanas?_

"Kalau ngomong telen dulu. Serampangan," ujar Lars. Lantas ia menyesap kopi susunya. Manis.

"Protes melulu. Sendirinya minum kopi belepotan," Nesia tidak mau kalah. Lars segera mengambil tisu dan mengelap mulutnya, hanya untuk menemukan tidak ada noda apapun di tisu tersebut. Ia menatap Nesia kesal. Yang ditatap tersenyum mengejek. "Tipu."

"Sialan."

Nesia terkekeh. Renyah. Terdengar seperti tawa anak-anak di telinga Lars. Polos, main-main. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar tawa seperti itu. Entah di mana.

"Jadi, sudah tidak peduli aku nyata atau tidak, eh?" Nesia memancing pembicaraan. Lars mendelik.

"Oh, Nes. Aku bukan orang yang percaya akan hal-hal seperti itu, dan TIDAK," Lars menekankan. "Aku tidak ingin percaya hal-hal aneh semacam itu. Cukup pacarku saja yang perca—

...

"Lars?"

….

"Lars? Halooo?" Nesia mengibaskan tangannya di wajah Lars. Pemuda pirang berbadan tinggi besar itu kembali dari lamunannya.

"Eh, maaf aku melamun. Maksudku teman. Cukup temanku saja yang percaya hal-hal semacam itu. Kau tahu Arthur Kirkland, Direktur Utama pabrik teh di Barat? Di rumahnya banyak patung-patung manusia bersayap. Dia bahkan percaya ada sesuatu bernama peri di dunia ini. Kau percaya? Peri! Di abad ke-20 ini masih ada orang yang percaya peri. Kau percaya? Haha—

.

.

_Rindu merasuk. Dingin menyergap. Mimpi buruk datang._

_Tidak ada yang mengerti._

.

_Atau pernah ada?_

.

.

Hujan mengguyur kota. Butir airnya menabrak dinding, jendela, jalan, tiang listrik, dedaunan. Semuanya. Saling menabrak diri sendiri. Suara yang tidak asing mengusik telinga. Bau segar melayang di udara.

Bau masakan juga.

Lars melirik dapur, mengintip Nesia yang sedang sibuk mengaduk entah-apapun-itu. Bibirnya melengkung. Senang.

Sudah dua bulan mereka tinggal bersama. Sejak hari pertama yang aneh, kini semua biasa saja. Justru jadi aneh ketika ia tidak ada di sana. Di sampingnya. Tertawa mengejek, gelak renyah, dan kikik geli menjadi kebiasaan. Lars menghempaskan diri ke sofa.

Ada satu rasa muncul. Manis. Lembut. Rasa ingin selalu melihat gadis mungil berambut ikal itu. Ingin selalu menjahilinya, melihat berbagai macam ekspresi di wajahnya, memeluknya.

Hangat.

Suatu hal yang lama tidak ia rasakan.

TOK! TOK!

"Lars! Buka pintunya!" seru Nesia dari dapur. Lars, sedikit ogah-ogahan karena masih ingin mengkhayal, mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan malas untuk mematuhi perintah Nesia.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang. Mirip dengannya. Mata hijau. Mirip dengannya. Dirinya sendiri dalam bentuk wanita.

"Broer."

.

.

_Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari realita,_

_Yang membawamu keluar dari mimpi indah?_

.

_Yaitu ketika kau dipaksa menghadapinya._

.

.

PRANG!

"Broer!" pekik Laura. Horor menghiasi wajahnya. Vas bunga antik berubah jadi kepingan tidak berharga di lantai. Lars mengambil vas lainnya dan bersiap melemparnya ke arah Laura.

"Pergi, Laura! Meski kamu adikku, pergi dari rumah ini!" serunya sambil melempar vas, membuatnya melayang ke sisi lain ruangan dan pecah ketika menghantam dinding.

"Broer! Sadar! Broer!" jerit Laura.

"Pergi! PERGI!" raung Lars, membuat Laura buru-buru angkat kaki dan menyelamatkan kepalanya dari hantaman asbak—yang kini jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi 'BAM' keras setelah menabrak dinding. Lars bernapas cepat setelah aksinya yang terakhir, seolah melempar asbak membutuhkan tenaga yang sama dengan mendorong mobil jip milik sepupu Nesia dari Thailand itu.

….

_Nesia._

_Nesia._

_NESIA!_

Lars berlari, menginjak pecahan keramik. Jeritan pilu saraf di kakinya tidak ia hiraukan. Ia berlari cepat menuju dapur. Wangi masakan yang tadi sempat tercium di udara mendadak hilang. Ia berlari, berharap melihat Nesia tengah berdiri ketakutan melihat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

.

Hanya untuk menemukan ruangan itu kosong. Gelap. Dan tidak ada satu tanda bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu seseorang sedang memasak di situ.

.

.

"_Laura. Hei, ada apa? Ayo masuk. Kebetulan sekali. Nesia, gadis aneh yang kuceritakan waktu itu, sedang memasak makan malam," Lars tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan adiknya masuk. Laura mematung di depan pintu. Ekspresinya ngeri._

"_Broer!" seru Laura sambil mengikuti kakaknya masuk ke rumah._

"_Ya?" Lars menoleh. Heran tertulis di wajahnya. "Ada apa?"_

_Laura merapatkan mulutnya. Matanya terlihat basah. Air mata mulai tergenang di sudut mata._

"_Broer, Kak Nesia sudah meninggal. Dua bulan yang lalu. Perampokan. Kau sendiri yang membunuh perampok itu, 'kan? Kau di sana ketika dia meninggal. Di depanmu," Laura berkata pelan. Suaranya nyaris pecah._

"_Hei, Laura! Jangan bicara aneh!" nada suara Lars meninggi. Laura menggeleng._

"_Kak Nesia sudah meninggal! Ia tidak lagi ada di dunia ini! Sadar, Broer!"_

"_Laura!"_

"_Lupa bagaimana ia melindungimu dari serangan si perampok? Aku ada di sana juga! Kau lupa kaca rumah kita pecah sebelum hujan peluru bersarang di tubuh Kak Nesia? Sadar, Broer!"_

"_LAURA!"_

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak nyata."

"Bagaimana cara aku membuatmu nyata?"

"Tidak tahu. Tidak ada, kurasa."

"Aku tidak gila."

"…."

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi."

"…."

"Nesia, kau, belum mati. Kau nyata."

"Lars, sudah—

"Ya. Aku tidak gila. Aku tidak gila, Nes. Aku tidak berhalusinasi. Laura yang aneh. Mana mungkin kau mati. Iya, 'kan? Nes, kau tidak mati, 'kan?"

.

.

_Darah itu masih terasa hangat di tangan. Bau besinya menusuk hidung. Memuakkan._

_Dua tubuh tidak bernyawa tergeletak di hadapan Lars. Isak histeris terdengar dari belakangnya. Laura, adiknya._

_Dan di pangkuannya, ada Nesia. Terbaring lemah. Rambut ikal berantakan. Bekas merah kering di mulutnya._

_Kekasihnya._

_Yang terasa dingin dalam dekapan._

"_Nes, mereka mati, 'tuh. Ayo bangun."_

"_Nes, jangan tidur melulu. Nanti gendut loh. Hahaha."_

"…_."_

"_Nes?"_

.

.

"Aku, tidak gila, 'kan?"

.

.o.0.o.

**A/N** : Ujian selesai! Hore, hore, hore! Akhirnya, setelah tiga minggu yang terasa tidak ada habisnya. Akhirnya….

Saya muncul lagi di fandom APH Indo dengan pair favorit sepanjang masa, NetherXfem!Indo . Maafkan _rambling_-an dalam bentuk note ini. Saya cuma seneng aja.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. Semoga menghibur kalian semua.

Supaya ngga nanggung, gimana kalau sedikit review? Banyak juga boleh.

Regards,

tasyatazzu


End file.
